


Our Hopes and Deaths

by spongebash



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spongebash/pseuds/spongebash
Summary: i have done nothing to this other than copying and pasting and a few formatting things because i didn't know what that was apparently





	1. 1

The sun shone down upon the city of Newport, Colorado. The trees waved at everything, birds sang their early morning song, flowers woke up and revealed their true colors. Everyone was inundated with allergies because it was the middle of spring. But people dealt with it because everyone loved being outside. Except for one person. They were always inside, watching Netflix, listening to music, or memeing it up in their room. Their name was Aspen and they had powers.

⚜︎⚜︎⚜︎

Aspen’s POV  
Day 1, March 8th, 2069  
Well, I might as well give this whole ‘diary’ thing a try. Hey, my name is Aspen. I am a junior at Newport High and I just moved here. I don't have any friends. Disregard that, I have one. No, two. Yeah, two. Their names are Fernanda and Mary Margaret and they're amazing humans. Mary Margaret is the one that gave me this diary and it has a bunch of super cool band stickers, ticket stubs from movies I love, and little notes from her on the first page. Fernanda…...how do I put this without it being weird..Fernanda is her own being and she is very unique and wonderful. That is to say, not that Mary Margaret isn't unique and wonderful in her own way. They are both- Anyways, this is supposed to be an intro, not a rant on how much my friends mean to me. Let's see, I love YouTube, Wattpad (a fanfiction app/website), the internet, and if you let me I could tell you anything about The Great Human Revision. I really hope to make some new friends at a party tomorrow that Fernanda and Mary Margaret invited me to. Ooh and maybe I will get enough money to get the latest eye colors! Didn't you hear about them? They're red at the whites of your eyes and fade to yellow-orange as you get closer to the pupil. You haven't? Well, I suppose you wouldn't have, since you're just a diary. I'll tell you about everything then! Ever since The Great Human Revision of 2022, people could get anything on their body changed for cheap. Transgender? You can change your genitals or chest to whatever you prefer for only $60. Eye color, skin color, or hair color? About $25 each, depending on the model. Say, for example, I want the latest eye color. Since it just came out a couple weeks ago, it will be about $40. Other colors that have been out for a decent amount of time could be approximately $20. It really just depends on what you want, how long it's been around, and if you have the money. Cool, now that you're caught up, back to my life! Um, let’s see what else can I tell you...I'm bisexual and Fluidflux (he/she/they pronouns), I have had a girlfriend and a boyfriend before, but I am currently the singlest Pringle there will ever be. My life is this one giant mess that I can never escape, and my demons haunt me in my sleep, when I do manage to sleep. I have social anxiety, I am possibly autistic, and I don't like being confined to what society wants me to(if you couldn't tell that already). I don't think that there is anything else that is even remotely interesting about me so I'm gonna sign off for today and see you tomorrow! Bye!

Aspen


	2. 2

The party that Fernanda Reiser, Aspen Gray, and Mary Margaret Abelstein have attended was on this day.They were quite excited, in fact they were at the mall then. Today is March 9, 2069. 

⚜︎⚜︎⚜︎

Mary Margaret’s POV  
“Eeeeek! I’m so excited!!” I said.   
“Me too! What store do you want to go to first?” asked Fernanda.  
“I don't know about you guys but I want to go somewhere they sell suits.”said Aspen.   
“Do you want to go there first? It may take a bit to find a suit that has a fit for people with cleavage.” I pointed out. Fernanda and I knew about them being Fluidflux and accepted and supported them 100%. There should be no reason to judge people just because of their gender, sexual orientation, race, or otherwise. Aspen is still the friend I have always known and they always will be. There is no doubt about that and I will never leave them because of that.  
“Honestly, I don't care where we go first, last, or whatever. As long as we   
get what we came here for. We might want to get food eventually, though.”says Aspen.  
“I know!” Fernanda says. “We could go to Hot Topic!”   
“Ooh yes!” I say as Aspen starts leading the way to the store.

⚜︎⚜︎⚜︎

Half an hour later, the three friends returned with band shirts, Disney shirts, skinny jeans, and merch galore.   
“I cannot wait to get home and try on my new Supernatural bra! I have wanted this ever since I saw it, which was a long time ago.” Aspen said quite excitedly.   
“Well your new bra isn’t as cool as my new DISNEY SHIRTS!” I said. I’m not sure if you know but I’m obsessed with Disney, Hamilton, and Lin Manuel Miranda, Dodie Clark, and Jon Cozart.   
“And I'm just over here with a couple more band shirts,” Fernanda adds, laughing.  
“Come on, let's stop arguing and head to the dress  
store!” I say enthusiastically, wanting to find the perfect dress in time.

Once we finally arrive at the dress store, it takes mere minutes to find my perfect dress. It's so beautifully made, the fabric is an incredibly soft lace, and better yet, it hugs my nonexistent curves. I love the soft pink color and the form of the dress with its scooping neckline; it's as if it was made for me to find it at this exact moment, at this exact date.   
I feel Fernanda picked out a dress that completely complimented her personality, her tallness, and her features. It's a beautiful blue/ black ombré sheer dress that has frilly white sleeves. With her dress, she looks like everything is effortless. Her natural beauty, her form, her hair. Like I said before, this dress was just simply the best dress anyone could ever put on Fernanda.

Aspen picked out a suit that also went well with their physique and personality. Of course, I know it's fabulous because I helped pick it out.

After arriving at Aspen's house to get ready, we didn't have quite as much time as we had hoped. Needless to say, it was still plenty of time but Fernanda and I needed to put on makeup and our dresses( however getting dressed for me wasn't a problem because I wanted to be in the dress for as long as possible).  
“Fernanda!” I exclaimed. “Have you seen my makeup kit? I can't seem to find it and it has everything that I need in it.” I was getting anxious because we didn't have much time and I had planned to a natural, yet complicated look.  
“It's right here I was just stealing some blue and black glittery things for my look. You can have it back now.” Oh thank goodness it was just with Fernanda this whole time. Ok, now to do the actual makeup. First, I put a rosy color around the middle of my lids to make the good colors pop. After that, I go into the tear duct area and put a darkish gold color there, then around the the other side I take a bronze and blend it out so it just touches the bottom of my brow. The last eyeshadow that I put on was a little bit of white for highlights and topped everything off with gold eyeliner and black mascara. After I was finished, I went off to find Fernanda, only to find her in an amazing light blue-dark blue-grey glitter blend with flawless black eyeliner and mascara.

Aspen didn't have to do much else after getting dressed; all they did was fix their hair and put some gel in it.  
“Hey guys?” Aspen called, out of the blue.  
“Yeah?” I replied, wondering if there was something wrong.  
“The dance starts in fifteen minutes. You might want to hurry up if you plan on actually getting there.”   
“Crap! Fernanda! Do you know where I put my purse?” I started panicking so I might have slurred my words a bit. Thankfully though, she understood me quite well.  
“Yeah it's right here, let me put my lipstick on and then we can go.”

Off to the party!


	3. 3

Fernanda’s POV  
When we arrive at the party, I can't stop smiling because, you see, since Aspen just arrived here we- Mary Margaret and I -plan to introduce them to all of our friends. All of them being Eli, Mitch (I call him Michelle), Will, Kate, Amy, and Raven. And I am also really keen on getting Aspen and Raven together because Raven is also bi, and she's seen them walking down the halls of school and liked what she saw. So, Raven asked me if I could introduce them to her and here we are.  
“Hey guys. My name’s Aspen.” Aspen said with a tone that showed they were trying their hardest to not think of all the people here.  
“I'm Eli,”  
“My name is Pepe.” After a punch on the arm from Eli they finally gave their actual name. “Ow! Mitch. My name’s Mitch.”  
“I'm Will.”   
“Yo they call me Kate.”   
“Hi!! I'm Amy nice to meet you!”  
“And I'm…..I'm ,uh, Aspen no your name is Aspen. I'm Raven. Heh heh.” It was adorable just to see her flustered around Aspen. And thankfully there was a glimmer of a crush in Aspen’s eye. They returned Raven’s feelings, and surprisingly, I was incredibly happy to see that Raven wouldn't get her heart broken.

<15 minutes of food and alcohol later>

Aspen's POV 

“So, Raven, do you want to maybe go outside with me and hang out there?” I said hopefully.   
“I'd love to. Besides, I need fresh air.”  
Once outside, they lean on a wooden banister. Their hands end up close to each other and once I realize this, I reach for Raven’s hand.  
They  
We looked at each other deeply with a feeling of love and passion. Leaning in, Raven says, “Do you want this? I'm warning you, once you get caught up with me, there is no turning back..”  
“Raven, I've never been more ready for anything else in my life.”   
I lean in, and Raven does too, and then…..


	4. 4

Aspen's POV 

Bliss. Pure bliss. I've never felt anything like this in my entire life, nor have I felt a strong pull, a strong will to be with someone before.  
I clutch her, suddenly hungry for her soft lips. When we finally break apart after what seems like a lifetime, there are 9 sparkly things on the ground, each shining a different color. We step inside to find everyone else and make sure that we just weren't high off of euphoria and beer.   
“Come look at this! There are nine sparkly thing-a-ma-boobs outside! Follow us!” I hope I'm not going insane.  
We head out the front door, minds on whatever is in the backyard and- “Woah what are these?”  
“I'm not sure but they are infinitely sparkling.” Someone said, breathless at the beauty of the objects.  
“Why are there so many colors? There's red, purple, black, green, pink, yellow, orange, teal,and blue!” I blurted. I bend down to pick one up and the teal one flies into my hand!   
“Woah! Oh wow they're rings! Ohh I see now one for every one of us!” Exclaimed Mary Margaret, blushing with excitement. The rest reach down to get a ring, and the same thing happens without fail. Mary Margaret got pink, Fernanda blue, Mitch orange, Kate green, Amy purple, Raven black, Eli yellow, and Will red. My phone buzzes in my pocket. It's my mom. “Hello?”   
Where are you? IP  
“I'm still at the party why?”  
You were supposed to be here by 11 and now it's 11:15. I've been worried sick, Aspen.  
Oh crap!   
“I'll be there ASAP mom, just let me drop off Mary Margaret and Fernanda ok?”   
Ok. No more and no less. I love you.  
“I love you too mom.”   
Click.  
“Come on let's get you two home.”


	5. Chapter 5

Raven’s POV  
It was the morning after the dance and I was exhausted;I hadn't even gotten out of bed that morning. Thankfully it was a Saturday then, other wise I never would've been able to pay attention in class. But then there was a faint noise in the distance, almost like stomping.   
Thud. Thud.  
Is it really something stomping? I got out of my bed hearing the stomps to see what was going on.  
Thud. Thud.  
I looked out my window and saw something in the distance. A giant? No, this is earth. That's not possible.  
Thud. Thud.  
As it got closer, I saw that it truly was a giant. I pulled out my cellphone and called Aspen.   
“Are you seeing what I'm seeing?”   
“Yeah, Raven, I am. Do you know what that thing is?”  
“I'm not sure but it looks like a giant to me.” I replied, slightly worried now. “Do you think this has to do with the rings?”  
“I definitely do. Hold on, let me try something.”   
I waited for him to come back to the phone. Then, I heard drywall crumbling.  
“Aspen? Aspen, are you okay? Is the giant in your house? ASPEN!!!”  
“Hey, calm down I'm fine that was me punching the wall. I think the rings give us powers and it knows that we have them somehow. Call everyone and tell them to come over to my house.”


End file.
